Just a spoonful of sugar?
by Becs
Summary: Todd gets the hiccups and the Brotherhood boys try to fix it. Sorry this took so long but I haven't been able to get into fanfiction for ages.


Disclaimer: Own Toby but nothing else.

A/N - Sorry this took so long. I lost it for about 3 weeks and then when I opened my art folder today there it was! ^_^ So here it finally is. Oh, this is an idea I got from reading a Calvin and Hobbes cartoon.

"_Hic!_"

"What's wrong with you?" Pietro asked as Todd walked into the Botherhood's lounge, where the rest of the Brotherhood sat.

"I've go - _hic -_ I've got the - _hic_ - the - _hic_!" Todd began.

"You've got what?" Pietro said, putting down his magazine and directing his full attention to Todd.

"I've got - _hic - _the hic - _hic - _the - _hic_!"

"A dollar?" Freddy piped up.

"A new magazine?" Lance tried.

"Ooh I know!" Pietro grinned, "he's got donuts for all!"

"N - _hic _- no!" Todd cried in exasperation. "I've got the - _hic _- the - _hic - _I've got - _hic _- grrrrrr!"

"You've got grrrrrrr?" Freddy frowned.

"You g - _hic_ - uys - _hic _- know w - _hic _- what I'm - _hic _- going to sa - _hic _- ay!" Todd yelled in frustration.

"A new comic," Pietro cried out.

"He's got the hiccups!" Toby yelled angrily, finally giving up reading his book.

"Th - _hic -_ hank you!" Todd said, throwing his arms heavenwards.

"Oh," Pietro sniffed. "I thought you meant _besides_ that."

"Yeah," Lance joined in, "I mean, come _on_ Todd. That wasn't very fair. Of course we're not going to say 'hiccups.' That's just too obvious."

"I thought it was that," Freddy piped up quietly, "but when no one else said it first, I thought I must be wrong."

"What's the cure for hiccups again?" Lance mused.

"Sugar!" Pietro shouted, leaping to his feet. In seconds he was back with an armload of soda cans and various kinds of candy.

"Ahhh, isn't it only a _teaspoon_ of sugar?" Toby ventured.

"Sure. If you want to do it the _sissy_ way," Pietro sniffed.

"I'm a - _hic _- fraid," Todd hiccuped from where he stood. 

"You're what?" Pietro frowned.

"I'm a - _hic _- "

"Sorry can't hear you!" Pietro chirruped, shoving an unwrapped bar of chocolate into Todd's open mouth.

"Gack!" Todd managed as the chocolate almost went down his throat whole.

"Chew before you swallow," Pietro snapped. "You're not a bloody seagull. Here. Have some more."

"NO!" Todd managed, holding up his hands, and then he added almost as an after thought. "_Hic._"

"Come on Todd," Pietro weaselled, "you know how the song goes. _Just a spoon full of sugar makes the hiccups go away! The hiccups go a-waaaaaaay!_ _The hiccups go away!_"

"Actually you're trying to feed him more than a 'spoon full' of sugar," Lance pointed out, "and it was medicine go down."

"Oh fine. If we're going to be pedantic about it," Pietro sniffed.

"It doesn't work anyway," Toby said.

"Sugar can't cure everything?" Freddy said, sounding extremely alarmed.

"No Freddy," Lance said, putting an arm around his broad shoulders, "it can't."

"My entire medical experience is flashing before my eyes."

"Quick huh?" Pietro quipped. 

Lance shot him a glare.

"What!?!" Pietro snapped.

"You know what," Lance said, "you promised not to hurt Freddy's feelings anymore."

"Oh.....right," Pietro said, giving Lance a quizzical look and raising an eyebrow. Lance ignored him.

"So wha - _hic_ -at does cu - _hic _- ure hiccu - _hic - _cups?" Todd asked.

"Drinking water from the other side of the glass," Toby stated.

"O - _hic_ - oh," Todd said, suitably enlightened. 

"I'll get a glass," Toby called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

"I still say my way is better," Pietro said, sitting back down and unwrapping one of the chocolate bars.

Toby passed the glass to Todd. "Just drink from the other side."

Todd obediently stuck out his tongue and began lapping water up from the side farthest from him.

"Not like that!"

"Well ho - _hic _- ow else a - _hic_ - mm I suppo - _hic_ - osed to do it!?!" Todd yelled.

"You tip your head upside down and actually _drink_ like you normally would from the other side!" Toby yelled back.

"Th - _hic_ - his is ho - _hic _- I normally drink!" Todd yelled again.

"Well do it _my_ way!" Toby shot back. "The _proper_ way!"

"Fi - _hic_ - ine!" Todd bent his head over and began to drink until suddenly he gave a wet snort and water splashed everywhere. "I ha - _hic_ - ave water up m -_ hic_ - my nose!" 

"Todd's all wet!" Pietro crowed.

"Very fu - _hic_ - unny," Todd snapped, pushing back his wet hair. "Ha - _hic -_ ahh. Let's all laugh at the fu - _hic - _unny clown T - _hic_ - odd."

"Sorry to disillusion you Todd," Lance said, "but I don't think Pietro needs your permission." Lance pointed to where the speedster sat, hugging his knees as he laughed at the soppy Todd.

"I - _hic _- KNOW!" Todd yelled.

"I heard it was a fright that got rid of hiccups," Freddy said.

"Uh - _hic_ - oh," Todd said.

"It's worth a shot," Toby shrugged.

Freddy nodded. He sauntered up to Todd, casually whistling. He stopped in front of Todd and rocked back and forth, eyes skyward as he continued to whistle. Todd eyed him suspiciously.

"**BOO!**" Freddy roared.

"AHHHHHHHHH - _hic _- HHHHHHHHHHH!" Todd screamed, jumping straight up into the air and fixing himself to the ceiling. "Don't d - _hic_ - oo that!"

"Didn't work," Lance said.

"Maybe we need a different tactic," Pietro mused, wiping his eyes as he continued to grin like a mad man.

"Like what?"

"I know!" Toby grinned. He cupped his hand to his mouth and called up to Todd. "I heard that Kitty has the hots for you!" 

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Lance roared, starting to rush at Toby. He was stopped short as both Freddy and Pietro grabbed him.

"Quiet Romeo," Pietro snapped, "he may be on to something."

Toby continued. "I heard that maybe, when you grow up, you'll marry and have small toad-like children that will drive you insane as they tell you everything in 'like' peppered sentences, all the while begging you for pink and fluffy accessories until you go bankrupt, and starve to death!"

Todd promptly fainted. There was a small '_thump_' as he hit the Brotherhood lounge floor.

"I think you scared him a little _too_ well," Freddy commented.

"Nahhh," Pietro shook his head and let go of Lance's arm, "he needed it. Those hiccups were getting annoy - _hic_ - ing." Pietro's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Help! They - _hic - _re ca - _hic _- atching!"

"Oh god," Toby groaned.

"I wanna scare him this time!" Lance yelled.

"N - _hic_ - ooo!" Pietro yelled. "ST - _hic _- AY AWAY!" He leapt to his feet and ran from the room.

"After you Freddy," Lance grinned.

"Oh no," Freddy smiled, "after you." The two left together.

Toby glanced down at the unconscious Todd on the lounge floor. He shrugged, picked up his book and curled back up into his armchair, ignoring the yells from upstairs.


End file.
